


shattered

by drivingnotwashing



Series: wayward eulogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingnotwashing/pseuds/drivingnotwashing
Summary: An exorcism with a demon that has something to prove, what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: wayward eulogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	shattered

**Author's Note:**

> short and terrible, i apparently just like to think of the absolute worst scenarios.

When Dean will take the time to think back on it later, so drunk that he won't even be able to tell if the wetness on his face is sweat, tears or spilled alcohol, he’ll remember the sound of it more than the rest.

Bobby had his book open on the page of a powerful but risky exorcism, something that could turn wrong in too many directions to count if they let their guard down. Sam, his body animated by a demon who had once been called by the name of Meg Masters, was twisting on his chair, throwing his weight against the binds that were cutting him in his middle. Dean, who wanted nothing more than to reach for his brother and cradle him to his chest, watched as smoke erupted out of his brother’s heart-shaped mouth.

The demon laughed around its own fumes; it sounded wrong coming from Sam’s lips, it sounded mean, revolting and vulgar in a way his baby brother had never been, never on his worst days. Bobby kept chanting, but his voice wasn’t as sure as it had been at the start, the creature laughed louder.

“You’re so quick to save your brother from the big, bad monsters that crawl under his bed,” Meg smiled, Sam’s teeth seemed lethal under this light, “That you don’t even stop to think of what could happen when I leave.”

It happened fast, too fast for Dean to do anything else than watch in horror as the demon contorted itself. It turned Sam’s head as far as it could go to the left, Bobby faltered and Meg, triumphant and laughing, _still laughing_ , snapped Sam’s neck. 

He couldn’t even scream, he watched, silent and beaten, as the demon howled in pleasure. The bones in Sam’s neck were sticking out, they didn’t pierce the skin, but they stood under the surface like brittle arrows inside a quiver. 

Blood on Sam’s tongue, “Now, _Dee_ , do you still want me to leave your brother?”

When she smoked out and Sam’s body crumbled on the chair, it wasn’t hard to dig the earth outside with the tip of a knife, it wasn’t hard at all to gather his box with his picture, some grave dirt and the tailbone of a black cat, it felt like the most natural thing, really. And as he bargained, as he ripped years off his own body to feed them into Hell’s stomach, it was the sound, the crack, that rang in his head like a bell. The end of a sentence, the last notes of a sheet of music, his brother’s neck hanging loose from the rest of his body.

A year wasn’t too bad when he thought of the alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!
> 
> -dnw


End file.
